


Pink,red and infested Cherry blossoms

by Glowmoss



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Apologies for any spelling errors, Bnha x Sekiro, Gen, iv re read this so mamy times im sick of looking at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: There is a child sitting under a tree.The past and present collideNothing too crazy happensBut izuku noticedThat odd thingsHappenAroundHim
Relationships: Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki
Kudos: 6





	Pink,red and infested Cherry blossoms

Japan was experiencing its first cherry blossom blooms of the season,the park Izuku was currently in with his mother was filled with hundreds of families,he even saw some of his classmates!

"Hi Kacchan!" He waved to sitting blond,Katsuki was helping his family undo the blanket they had brought,looks like Denki had tagged along as well.

"Choke on a popeyes biscuit"

"Hey Midoria!"

"H-hey Denki" Izuku waved back,yup that summed up their relationship in a nutshell,"do you guys mind if we come it with you?"

"Hell yeah you can sit with us!" Behind Mitsuki,Masaru carried a small crate of drinks while her husband had a basket of food,hand made, ready to eat.

"Hag!"

"Dont you hag me! You little shit!" She screamed back,shutting her kid up. Denki snorted as he helped Inko and Izuku set their things down,the ground was still rather wet due to the rain last night,but the earthy smell smelt nice.

"So Denki, why aren't you with your parents?" Izuku opened a bottle of water,sitting on his knees.

"They already left,I just wanted to harass this guy some more before the week was over,gotta meet my daily quotum you know" Kaminari grinned shocking the tip of Bakugous nose,said blond snapped at his fingers,trying to bite them.

"Asshole" was all Katsuki responded with but there wasn't its usual bite or anger,just a hint of annoyance.

The longer they stayed the more people began showing up until the park was almost over run by families and friends. But what caught Izukus green eyes was the little boy sitting ontop of one of the biggest hills in said park,he wasn't wearing any normal cloths in fact they seemed to look like something right of his history books.

Dark brown kimono gold swirls on it and khaki colored hakama,he had a book sitting in his hands that looked so old that it would fall apart just by touching it. He also had short black and gray hair, foot bouncing slowly as he read,to be honest he looked way too young to be out by himself but then again quirks could be affecting his looks,Deku squinted was it even a 'he' it was hard to tell.

He should probably stop staring,it was rude after all,but something in his stomach,his gut told him to keep watching. Watching for what he didn't know but-wait what the-?

From the shadows of the cherry tree a man emurged,it must have been some sort of quirk or something because the man lunged for the small child. Izuku shot up,taking everyone attention with him as he rushed over to where he'd last seen the small child.

"Yo Midoria,what'd you see?" Kaminari had followed him up the hill along with Katsuki. On the other side of the hill,where the ground was alot wetter due to some rain, the man who had snatched the small child up had him on the ground,blade at his neck and ready to pierce his throat.

Midoria lunged for the man using 5% and tackled him off the child. He was about average height and wore baggy jeans and a black work out shirt,his brown hair didn't match his odd red eyes.

"What the hell is this mans problem?! Hey you ok Kid?" Said child only sat up and dusted himself off as Denki helped him up. Bakugou and Izuku were trying their best to hold the strange man off but nothing they did seemed to work.

"I'm getting him out of here,you guys got him?" Kami asked, picking up the oddly dressed kid,where he turned to look at them he could see that they were bleeding from the small blade the man was carrying.

"Just go dunce face,and hurry back!" Katsuki brought his hands togther,ready to send off a Stund grenade when Mr.Weirdo tossed his blade at him. It was fast,too fast for Bakugou to avoid and too quick for Izuku's body to react.

Bakugou Katsuki would have died in that moment if a shuriken hadn't knocked the blade out of the air. A body dropped down from no where,none of the cherry trees were big enough to hide someone,let alone in a faded orange vest or coat of some sort.

"Please forgive my lateness,My lord," he had a rough voice to match his face. Hair done up into a high ponytail,one side white the other side black to match his black eyes. He had on what seemed to be traditional shinobi gear,along with a weird looking prosthetic arm.

"Its fine,do what you must"

The man nodded and faced his opponent. He pulled out a katana,one Deku didn't even notice at first and lunged with speed that you wouldn't expect from someone like him. The sound of metal clanging grated on his ears and for a moment,Izuku wondered what kind of quirk the pepper haired man had.

The facially scard man slashed at his foe with zero mercy,making him bleed. Denki screamed at the sight of so much blood.

"Hey,the hell is going on?!" Mitsuki yelled from atop the cherry tree,next to her was Inko,Aizawa and Emi Fukukado.

"Boys! Get away from them!" Both pro heros slid down the wet hill,Aizawas' capture tap and red eye glowing as he activated his quirk. Neither men stop their clash of blades,"damn" So neither of them had quirks? This just got alot more difficult. 

"I got the kids" Miss.Joke said scooping up the young Japanese child and trying to usher his students away from the fight. The moment the bi-haired man noticed the child be taken away he turned his attention twords them and took off after them,shuriken nestled between his knuckles he almost threw them only for Aizawa's tape to snag onto his leg,snatching him from the air.

"You need to stand down,we don't need to hurt anyone" now with two blade swingers on either side of him,Aizawa made sure to keep an eye on both men.

"..." the short man in orange,turned his back to aizawa and went after the child again,this time circling around,like a wolf stalking pray. 

"And just where do you think your going?! You flea ridden dog!" The other man yelled.

"Yasahiro!" The child yelled, "Your quarrel is with us!"

Red eye met the kimono dressed boy,"little divine heir,Kuro was it? I'll be sure to carve that guard of yours to sheads! Don't worry,We'll be leaveing together soon"

"Wolf,I'm fine,detain the opposing threat" the shinobi gave a curt nod and focused his attention onto Yasahiro. 

"Wolf is it? I need you to put down the sword,I can handle this man but I need you to put down the katana" Aizawa asked again,trying to deescalate the situation.

Wolf only looked at the teacher as he walked twords him, "...." his facial expression didn't change as once again all three men were stuck in a deadlock.

"Well,I'm not so sure about you but I'v got things to do so," Yasahiro attacked with a dash that wolf blocked,but the blood from the first attack was still bleeding,making Denki feel nausea. Any normal man would have been dead by then.

Shouto wrapped his tape around Wolfs hand and around Yasahiros wrist. Yanking backwards he pulled their blades from their hands,or so he thought. Yasahiro lunged for wolf,tackling him to ground and taking a kuni from his pocket and stabbing the unarmed man in the neck.

"Wolf!"

"OH MY GOD!" Denki feel to his knees and threw up.

"H-holy shit" Bakugou swallowed,Izuku agreeded.

The sight of the short man currently bleeding out on the ground made his stomch churn,thankfully they couldn't see the actual wound. Next to him Inko put a hand to her mouth while her right squeezed her sons.

"We need to go,now" Mitsuki said,ushering everyone away from the sight,leaving the pro heros to do their jobs.

"Wolf,you need to get up!" Izuku felt bad for the kid,that must of been his brother or guardian or something, if one of his friends ended up dying like that-

'Dont think things like that!'

A sudden wind picked up the sakura petels from the ground, they glided over to the now dead man and fell over his body,it was if his body had been struck by thunder Wolf shot up. Tearing into the tape,he tripped it to shreads with his teeth before reaching behind him and pulling his own short blade and shoving it through Yasahiros' adams apple, grabbing the handle he pulled it sidewades,making the red eyed mans head fall off.

"Damn that was brutal" Katsuki winced at the sight,but he didn't turn away like Denki did,who buried his face in Inkos shoulder, this was reality and death happened. But nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

A gaint Centipede bursted from the mans neck!

"Is it over yet?" Denki cried,still pale,Katsuki just took him by the hand and led him away from the gory sight.

Kuro,ran for the blade on the ground,surprising Miss.Joke before she too ran after him, "Hey! Kid its dangerous over there!"

"Catch!" Kuro threw the blade twords his guardian,who caught it before Aizawa could use his tape to snatch it from the air. Grabbing the insect by the head Wolf pierced the bug with the mortal blade and sliced it in half.

Kuro released a breath of relief before Miss.Joke scooped him up again,this time holding him tight in her arms.

"Geez kid! Give me a heart attack why don't you!"

"Please forgive me miss,I wasn't trying too" Kuro apologized,slipping out of her grasp, with a slight head bow,"but we have more false immortals to hunt,so please forgive us if we cause more problems,Wolf,lets go"

The short shinobi rolled out of Aizawas Capture tape swiftly and stood by the small child,covered in a god awful amount of blood,"please forgive our interruption, we hope to never have to cross paths again" Kuro apologized again,this time with Wolf bowing with him. There was a loud crackle of fireworks and smoke then the two vanished.

"Damn it," Aizawa snapped,"Miss Joke,how's the damage? Anyone hurt?"

"Physically no seems no harm was done,The police are already on the way"

"Good," Aizawa grunted and twisted his sides, "god my arms are killing me, are you guys alright?"

Mitsuki was holding onto Inko, "were fine, but you might want to check on the boys,Kaminari doesn't seem to be feeling well"

Bakugou and Izuku were helping the blond clean up his face with wet napkins,water and Mints.

"I'll take it from here,you all just go home," Aizawa picked Kaminari up and carried him on his back. Fukukado walking next to him just in case.

"Well...that was something,you ok Kacchan?"

Katsuki blinked at him, "I'm going home" walking next to his mother the Bakugous left the park,eager to forget what had just happened. 

"..."

"L-lets go home,Izuku, I'll make us some lunch" and with that he and his mom left the park,today had been very,very stressful.

By the time the two had gotten home,dusk had set had Izuku was feeling mentally exhausted. His evening at home seemed to fly by as he and Inko ate lunch and soon dinner.

"Mom! Im going to go take a shower! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight! Dont let the all might bite!" Midoria snorted at her pun as he pushed his bed room door open. With a gentle kick he closed it behind him and started digging for his pyjamas.

A pair of FatGum labled boxers with an Erazor head tank top to match! Stepping into the shower he fiddled with the water until it was just right for dunking his head under.

Today had been stressful to say the least,as heros,it came with the territory that you wouldn't always be able to save everyone. People died,lost limbs and lost quirks,it was just a part of life,as sad as it was. Swiftly He went through his nightly routine and had rinced his mouth out one final time before heading to bed.

"Uuueagh" he said into his pillow.

"Taxing day?"

"Yeah,kinda crazy-" wait a cotten picking second! Why was their someone in his room?! The only people in his house were him and his mom! 

Jumping to his feet,green electricity crackled around him,expecting some ebil looking man but surprisingly,his room was mostly untouched! Ah,Save for the thin blade curretly pressed agaisnt his throat. For a moment he thought of Toga,the crazy blond obsessed with cute boys and blood only to find himself eye to eye with the same man he'd seen at the park.

"What do you want?!"

The little boy in his revolving chair spun around to greet him, "apologise for suddenly barging into your home,I understand that it was quite rude of us," he gave a polite bow, "Down", his guardian mimiced him as he put his sword away.

"So you put a sword to my neck?! How'd you even get in here?" He noticed that his bedroom door was somewhat open, "where's my mom!?" Izuku raised his fist,right to fight tooth and nail for his mother. The man crouched into a low stance with his blade at the ready.

"Now now,there's no need to fret!" The child said,sitting on the ground cross legged, "my name is Hirata Kuro and this is my shinobi,Wolf" the saltand pepper haired boy motioned for wolf to put his blade away, "we've come to apologize for disrupting your day,I understand that you and the other adults had to see that tainted mans demise"

"So you broke into my house?" Izuku was quite frankly confused,why not just send a letter? Hell! Come knocking on the door!

"Your window was unlocked but Im afraid that Is all the time we can spare," Wolf opened Izukus window and held out his hand for the child to take, "I do hope we meet again! May the cherry blossoms watch over you"

And just like that the two were gone,he really needed to start locking his window at night,but atleast the kid,kuro was it? Had manners. Next to him,his phone buzzed.

"Hm? Kaminari?"

'Dude! Your not going to guess who just came to visit me!'


End file.
